


One Hand Clapping

by potionpen



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, I fight only for myself, Muichimotsu, it's not hypocrisy I swear, metered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genjo Sanzo: Sledgehammer-subtle, selfish saint.  All for his own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand Clapping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sanzo's weird ego.
> 
> Notes: I tried--I _really tried_ \--but it refused to be prose. n,n;;

For exhilarated motion, for the steelsong brightly ringing  
For the blinding dizzy circle of a dragon on the wing  
For tomorrow's endless onwards and blood pounding still within me  
And to never feel the tear again of steel beneath the skin--  
Never feel it, never see it in the fools who ride beside me  
Or to hear a fearful falter in a boast or swaggered sin  
Just to know that when a mirror comes the eyes will rise to greet it  
And a smirk will come unmindful under brows that stay unknit  
For the shatter of the world as it diffuses for a target  
And the moment's crystal clarity on dodging a near miss  
Because bigotry's as galling as the red abyss of madness  
To stave off the slings and acids of bleak memory's direst debt.  
As the gods are full of bullshit and the mortal live on lies,  
And the world is tinged with nightmare in the dimming of known eyes,  
Let the burn and rush of muscle prison ghosts deep in the shelf:  
For the purpose of returning to a life that's worth the living  
I stand equal to the challenges the gods insist on giving:  
From my birth till something kills me, I fight only for myself.


End file.
